The invention relates to an electronic control system for internal combustion engines which has signal generator circuits for fuel metering and for ignition.
It has long been known to meter an additional quantity of fuel during starting of an internal combustion engine, especially in the lower temperature range, in order to compensate for losses caused by condensation on the cold inner walls of the intake tube and the cylinders. It is also known for this additional quantity to be selected in accordance with temperature and to be regulated downward in accordance with rpm and with time.
The same is true in the field of ignition; here, again, adjustments in ignition timing during starting which are made in accordance with rpm are known in the prior art.
As exhaust emission regulations become more and more stringent, and in view of the demand for better and better engine starting and for the lowest possible fuel consumption, known control systems have proved not to be optimally capable of meeting these needs.